


Unsatisfied Needs

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [31]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, denied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Alan has to teach (Y/N) a lesson after she denies him his husbandly needs for too long.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Unsatisfied Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

He creaks the door to the downstairs guest room open softly and makes his way inside. Gently, he crawls into the bed behind his wife, careful not to wake her. He spoons her from behind and runs his fingertips softly over her thick exposed thigh.

He moves her hair out of her neck and proceeds to place warm kisses on her shoulder.

(Y/N) stirs slightly in the warm cozy bed.

"Stop that," she mumbles sleepily.

He smirks and continues.

"I'm tired," she whines quietly.

His hand trails to her warm inner thigh and he presses his erection into her back.

She turns around abruptly, wide awake, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Alan, I swear to God! No woman wants to be woken up with a dick pressed into her back. 'Fuck sakes, I told you I'm tired," she huffs and storms off into the guest bathroom, slamming the door with a bang.

 _Yes, she did say that she's tired. I should've just stopped when she said to,_ he mentally reprimands himself before sitting up in the guest bed and looking down at his tented boxers.

With a grunt, he gets up off the bed and makes his way to the main bathroom upstairs to relieve himself of his morning needs.

"No, Al, I can't. Not right now," (Y/N) says harshly as she's trying to prepare herself a third cup of coffee, a week later.

The clock just stroke, indicating that it's 11 pm.

"Darling, come on. It won't take long, I promise," Alan growls quietly in her ear.

Alan presses her further into the cold kitchen island. His hands leave a hot trail as they travel under her tight black pencil skirt. He grips her clothed buttocks in his palms and groans.

"Please, (Y/N). It's been two months since we did _it_ ," he whispers lustfully against the shell of her ear while pushing himself into her from behind.

Her nipples harden involuntarily under her lace bra as she tries to resist her own urges. She feels bad for him - she can hear the pure need coating his words and the desperation in his voice. How can she deny her man like this?

_Work._

"Alan, I said no," she replies firmly while pushing him off her gently.

She pulls her skirt down to its appropriate length and turns around, looking at his disappointed face.

"We both know it's not going to be quick and I have work to do."

"Yes, of course," he replies unimpressed and rests his bare back against the cold refrigerator door.

"Look, could you just... I don't know - take care of _it_ yourself?" She shrugs while picking up the warm cup of coffee in her hands.

"I have to admit - the bedroom would be a much better place to do it than the bathroom," he half-jokes with his eyes closed and his cock twitches under his tented boxer briefs at the thought.

"Don't even think about it. If you so much as get a single drop on that bed..."

"What do you care? You don't even sleep in there anymore," he says quietly, bitterly.

"I- I will, eventually. I just need to finish with this internal investigation review going on and then I'll sleep in our room again. I told you it's better for me to just sleep in the guest room since I don't want to bother you when I'm working late nights... "

She gives Alan a sympathetic look, "I thought we agreed upon this?"

"Yes," he breathes through his nose. "We did, but I didn't think the investigation was going to last two months. A week or two, sure," he shrugs and stares at his bare feet.

_Silence._

"Do what you need to do. I'll be here waiting whenever you're done," he offers a tight-lipped smile and looks up at her.

"Thank you, darling," she walks closer and pecks him on his lips before heading to the guest room.

Alan cups his boner with the palm of his large hand and runs his thumb over his tented briefs a few times.

He's internally debating whether or not he should jerk himself off in the bathroom like always, or if he should just give up and let it die down by itself.

He decides on the latter and with a huff he makes his way to the bedroom to kip for the night.

On a chilly autumn evening, three weeks later, Alan patiently waits outside the en-suite for her to finish her shower. He rests his one clothed butt cheek on the dresser, black tie in hand, as he mentally counts until he can hear the shower turn off.

The bathroom door opens and she emerges - dripping wet - and scantily clad in a white towel wrapped around her thick fleshy body.

He walks up behind her, laying his large palms over her shoulders causing her to startle slightly.

"My God, why do you have to scare me like that?" She turns her head slightly after realizing it's Alan.

"Do you trust me?" He breathes lowly into her ear.

A huff. "Alan, I don't have time for th-"

"DO. YOU. TRUST... _me,"_ he repeats, slowly, methodically.

"Of course, I trust you. I trust you with my entire life."

"Good," he slowly brings the black tie up to her face, placing it softly against her eyes and tying a quick knot in the back.

"Do you want this?" He turns her around to face him.

Her lips are slightly apart as she clutches at the white towel, her breathing increasing with each anticipating moment. She swallows nervously.

"DO. YOU. WANT. THIS?" He enunciates, each word dripping with pure lust.

"I need verbal confirmation, dear."

A slight gasp from her as his hands travel down her wet supple arms. "Yes..."

Slowly, he walks her backward until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed and her knees buck, causing her to plop down on the comfortable mattress.

Alan walks around, gripping her lightly by her arms and scooting her upwards before tying her wrists to the headboard with one of his handkerchiefs.

 _What is going on? He's never been this dominant before..._ She wonders as she can hear him stalk around her, rifling through her dresser by the sound of it. It's pitch black around her, but her other senses seem to be heightened. For instance, she can feel the wet droplets on her body making contact with the cold water-repellent silk sheets - an uncomfortable feeling, she has to admit.

Slowly, she feels the soft cotton towel being pried from her body, exposing her flesh to the cold night air. She shivers as tiny goosebumps form throughout her body.

Alan stands back and takes in her beauty - the beauty that he has been denied for too long now. How dare she walk around their house, clothed in expensive materials, knowing that he longs for her body, yet denying him over and over again like that.

Tonight he will have his revenge.

He lowers himself in front of her, nose pressed close to her sex. He inhales her delicate scent mixed with the smell of fresh peonies from her body wash. He sticks out his wet fat tongue and licks a long stroke against her folds.

She mewls in pleasure.

He tongues her small bundle of nerves, coaxing it out of its hiding spot. He suckles gently on it before pulling it between his teeth.

"Ooohf," she seethes at the sharp intrusion. She tries to stop him with her hands, but she soon remembers that she's tied up as she pulls at her restraints.

She hears a 'click' followed by a soft buzzing.

_Strange... What could that b- OOOOH MY GOOOOD!_

Her back arches off the mattress as the vibrations send delicious pulses through her clitoris.

Alan smirks. He knew she would never expect something like this from him. They've never had a need for toys in the bedroom, but he was feeling spontaneous and wanted to please her like this for a long time.

"Alan, whaaa- is that?" She pants and she pulls on the white handkerchief.

"It's the Satisfyer Pro, dear. Had you not been so defiant lately I would have used it under much more pleasurable circumstances, but alas - you leave me no choice," he clicks the button again and the intensity of the vibrations increases.

"Oooh Go-" she mutters as her nails dig into the hard wooden headboard.

Suddenly, the vibrator is removed from her sex and she moans in disapproval.

"No! Why did you stop?"

"Wait," he barks.

He holds the rose gold device up to his face and presses his finger near the head. Immediately the strong suction engulfs the tip of his index and he smirks. He did read about creating a vacuum over the clitoris in order for the device to work properly.

He spreads her labia and gently fingers her clit out of its hiding spot again. Again, he places the silicone head over her sensitive bud and he can hear the device slurping it up.

She bucks against his hand and a shock wave runs through her core and up her body, leaving her tingling.

"Jesus, that thing is really powerful," she bites down on her bottom lip.

"That's only the second setting, it has twelve, love," he smirks devilishly even though he knows she can't see him.

Another click, another intensity.

(Y/N) holds her breath, trying to oblige to this new tactic of his that seems to be working. The pulsations are similar to a suckling mouth and it's driving her insane.

Alan clicks the tiny button again, this time twice. He wants to see how much his dear wife can take before he pushes her over the edge. She writhes and squirms under his body as he looms over her, caging her in.

 _Fuck it,_ he decides and presses the button multiple times, ultimately stopping at setting twelve.

(Y/N) is unsure of what is happening as the vibrating intensifies tenfold and her core catches fire like the Amazonian rainforest. Alan shoves the device closer to her sex, intensifying the already intense pleasure, sending her over the edge of her climax cliff.

Her muscles clench painfully, her mouth opening and closing helplessly as she tries to articulate the feelings exploding within her. Her nails clawing against the wooden headboard. Fresh perspiration droplets mix with the wet shower droplets and together they dance down her curves.

In a split second the pleasures halts as he abruptly pulls the tiny suckling device away from her and she screams out.

"What the fffuck? Noooo!" She cries out and arches off the bed, twisting her body and squeezing her thighs together to try and get the pleasure to come back.

He leaves her throbbing, panting for more as he pulls back and smirks at her, his tongue devilishly poking out between his teeth.

He slowly crawls over her naked body making sure to trail his clothing against her over-sensitive skin. He whispers close to her ear, "Do you like being denied your orgasm?"

"No, of course not!" She barks frustratedly and bites down on her lower lip.

"Now you know what it feels like," he states with a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

Her mind stills. _Shit, he's right._

"Al, darling..." she sighs. "I'm so incredibly sorry... I had no idea what I was denying you all this time."

She pulls at her restraints again as she tries to sit up in their bed.

"Could you... undo me, please?" She begs softly.

He leans over her and undoes the handkerchief, freeing her hands, before he sits back on his calves.

She gets up slowly, as the painful throbbing continues between her thighs, and undoes his black tie from her eyes.

She blinks a few times trying to adjust to the bedside lamp's light. She looks up and sees a solemn-looking Alan hunched on his hind legs, the small device still in hand.

She inches slightly forward, her hand coming up to cup his face. She runs her thumbs tenderly across his plump lips. Those lips that she fantasizes about kissing each and every day.

"Babe, I didn't think about the impact my recent schedule would have on us... on you... I shouldn't have pushed you away, I'm sorry," she stares into his hazel green eyes and rests her forehead against his.

"I'm lucky to have you as my partner and I should be the one repaying you..." she takes his hand in his and leads him as she lies back down on the bed.

"Not before I finish what I started," he states confidently, his eyebrows raising in its usual fashion.

She shivers internally at the thought, her body vibrating already with delicious anticipation.

"Fine, but no restraints this time?"

"No restraints," he nods in agreement before running his large hand over her breasts and down her stomach, gently coaxing her to lie back down.

He places the device back over her clit and clicks the vibrator back into action before noticing with delight the way her eyes already starts rolling in the back of her head.

He increases the pulsation. Her hand makes its way to his thick forearm, gently stroking it up and down with her delicate hand.

"More," she mutters lustfully as her tongue sweeps across her bottom lip, her mouth becoming dry.

Another two clicks.

Alan adjusts both her legs over his shoulders as he reposition himself in front of her. He can feel himself already rock hard as his brown trousers sport a huge tent in front.

"More... please," she begs and lets out a guttural moan.

Another two clicks.

Soon, she starts to tremble from head to toe, her body being pushed over the metaphorical edge again, as she bucks against the hold Alan has over her.

He presses down on her stomach to try and keep her in place as he simultaneously presses the Satisfyer deeper against her. As she climaxes, her entire body shudders, pleasure consuming her like no other time before. She claws at his thick forearms with her well-manicured nails as she tries to rid herself from the ecstasy. The floodgates of heaven open as streams of warm liquid squirts out of her and onto his expensive clothing. Her back arches off the mattress, her mouth screaming out _his name_ \- and rightfully so.

Alan slows the vibrator down a few notches, but not removing it entirely, as she comes down from her high. He leaves it on her to try and prolong her sweet pleasure by a minute or two.

She throws her one arm lazily across her eyes as she tries to catch her breath again. Once she catches her breath, she turns to Alan with a shimmer in her eyes.

"Your turn," she breathes before sitting up and helping him undress his soiled clothing.

After discarding his shoes, socks, and button-up shirt, she reaches down for his zipper.

She smirks as she sees him, already in full bloom inside his trousers, bursting to come out. She palms his thickness through the fabric, eliciting a seething moan from him. It's been two months and he has a painfully full load waiting to erupt.

She slowly undoes the zipper and pushes his trousers and boxer briefs down before his erection springs free from its restraints.

He cups her jaw and guides her up towards him as they kneel before each other on the bed. He brings her face slowly towards his own before consuming her lips in a kiss. He slips his tongue inside her, tasting the coffee she's been religiously consuming in order to keep her awake and alert.

Her fingers dance through his hair, tugging on the ends. She makes a point of it to let her nails rake across his scalp in the way she knows he likes it.

He cups a breast in the palm of his hand, rolling her hardened nipple between his fingers, causing her to moan in his mouth.

_Enough waiting._

She guides him to lie down on the bed as she straddles him between her thick thighs. She rocks her body over his cock as she leans back down and continues their make-out session.

His one hand splays across her back, rubbing circles, while his other reaches behind her and grips himself.

After a few pumps he motions for her to lift a little before guiding himself inside her. He lets out a constraint growl as she sinks down on him, consuming him in her tightness. She's forgotten how thick and good he feels. She grinds against him causing his head to fall back against the pillow in pleasure.

Her naked breasts rest against his exposed chest as they rock together slowly. She lifts her arse in the air slightly as he thrusts upward into her in quick motions. His hands snake around the back of her thighs, gripping onto her as he continues his upward pounding.

She reaches down between them and vigorously circles her clit to create more friction.

"Fuck, I'm close," she breathes against his ear.

"Wait for me... please," he moans back.

She obliges, slowing down her strokes and instead latches onto his swollen lips again, their tongues dancing together in a sensual rhythm.

"I'm about to cum," he utters through kisses and raggedy breaths and she can feel herself already being thrown over the edge again.

With moany breaths he spasms beneath her and she was about to slow her pace to let him have his moment when his nails dug into her buttocks, encouraging her.

"Don't st-stop. Keep going," he moans loudly through gritted teeth.

She picks up her pace and continues to slam down hard onto him as she clenches tightly around his member.

He snakes his arms around her back and buries his face in the crook of her neck as they both come undone in their first couple's orgasm. She milks him for all he has and his large sack spills its two-month load inside her as she continues to ride out his orgasm.

After catching their breaths, he stares up at her, moving the hair out of her glowing face. She flashes him her famous dimple smile and his heart warms with love. She lifts herself carefully before he pulls out of her with a wet 'plop'. His white liquid drips out from between her legs and onto his hairy stomach as she gets off him and settles down next to him on the bed.

"If this is how I get repaid, I should deny you sex more often," she jabs, still trying to catch her breath.

"Don't you even dare," he warns as he reaches for the tissues on the nightstand to clean himself off.


End file.
